


Battle and Desire

by PrinceKeinerofRunevale



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKeinerofRunevale/pseuds/PrinceKeinerofRunevale
Summary: One-shot between two beautiful pairings. After a victory the winners claim the losers as their partners in bed.





	Battle and Desire

Anubis readied his staff to blast the minions of the Morrigan, hoping to help Bastet take the goddess of Ravens down when suddenly the galactic void Chernobog hit him with a dark energy crystal that broke his concentration. The dreamy voice of the god rang through his ears "Come now Anubis~ you know nothing compares to me~" he teased as Anubis unleashed his ultimate, The death gaze. Chernobog was quick to weave away and blast a few bolts of dark energy at the jackal. 

This was bad Anubis thought. The Morrigan began blasting Bastet's cats with bolts of magic to get rid of the distraction when suddenly she felt the sting of a whip lash against her back. Agitated at the interference she slammed her staff into the final cat, breaking its neck and locking on to her new target. Bastet was quick to evade any magic blasts and be careful of Morrigan's ultimate move. She lashed again at the raven goddess with fury and suddenly a stray shot from Chernobog hit her, knocking her unconscious. "Well that was unintended. But at least now we have a promised victory." Chernobog said. The Morrigan chuckled darkly and the two double teamed Anubis brining him to his knees. "Fine, I surrender." The god of the underworld said. 

The victors grinned at each other a moment and then Chernobog broke the silence. "Morrigan and I discussed this for a while and came to an agreement. Both of you are too fair to simply destroy. So how would being our bed slaves sound?" He asked crossing his arms. The jackal grimaced and spat "I would rather be obliterated than bed with that harpy." The Morrigan scoffed "We'd rather be fingered by Cthulu than even consider laying with a mongrel like you. No no, Bastet belongs to us." She said. Anubis gulped and looked at Chernobog with both fear and anticipation. "You're mine now pup. Better get used to calling me 'master'." The star clad god chuckled wickedly. 

Anubis and Chernobog vanished in the blink of an eye leaving the Morrigan to her prize. "And so the raven claims the life of the cat. Don't worry We'll make sure to claim the other eight too." She grinned and slipped off her armor revealing her voluptuous breasts, body, legs, and an already swollen clit. Bastet awoke just after the Morrigan had stripped her unconscious body. Any modesty or dignity the cat had was gone now. The Morrigan didn't even give her time to protest before locking lips with her. Every fiber in Bastet's being wanted to fight, but as the saying goes 'kiss a Morrigan, become part of a Morrigan'. There was no protest, only pleasure. 

The two beautiful goddesses kissed passionately exploring each others' sensitive areas. Bast purred at each brush of her tail, and nip at her neck. The Morrigan's nipples were her biggest weakness. Seeing this Bast very easily exploited this with a firm cusp and grope. The Morrigan moaned and bit deep into her neck causing her to arch her back and stiffen her tail. The two ground into each other and Morrigan pulled her prey to the floor, drowning her in passionate kisses. The two explored each others' bodies some more before Bast began rubbing her clit against Morrigan's. "Oh~ eager aren't we?" She teased and pinned the cat down. "Let's play just a bit longer." She whispered and licked Bast's nipple. The feline purred and arched up into the other goddess, needy, hungry, eager for some form of release. Finally the Morrigan took pity and inserted a finger, rubbing at the left wall. Bast stiffened. The insert was not enough. "Patience kitty. There will be more." The Morrigan said. Bast pouted "But I wanna cum now." 

Chernobog and Anubis appeared in the manor of the galactic god of destruction. The not so humble abode was ornately decorated with gargoyles, black roses, stars, and anything referencing night or darkness. Chernobog gently wrapped his wings around Anubis and kissed on his maw. Anubis couldn't the sensation it sent through him. His member stiffened into a knot at the pleasure that passed through him. "Your submission was imminent Anubis. You are mine." The god of destruction said. "What are you doing to me?" The jackal asked, his blood heating in deep lust. "I simply activated your primal instincts. You want me and I know it. Therefore your body submits to the need to even just be around me." Chernobog stated. Anubis pinned the other down and kissed him deeply. His cock grinding hard on those starlit abs of Chernobog's as feral grunts escaped him. Chernobog was very pleased at how fast the god of the dead caught on. "That's it Anubis. Worship my body. Polish it with your seed. Mmmmf. Obey its every flex and open your hole for me. Your master needs to be rode...hard by his puppy." Anubis howled in pleasure as he let Chernobog's member penetrate him. He ground hard and fast and Chernobog matched his pace every step of the way. Finally after about two hours of pumping their hips Chernobog filled Anubis with his starlight seed, and Anubis painted Chernobog's abs in his ropey white essence. The two kissed again and collapsed from exhaustion. 

Bast rubbed up the Morrigan's body curiously as the goddess inserted a second finger in her. She tugged faster and harder trying to keep Bast on edge. The cat rocked back and forth, trembling under the other goddess. The two finally agreed on a face fuck and commenced. The night ended with Bast covered in cum. Anubis wasn't much better. Both pairs lay satisfied with their partners and in unison said "Best night ever."


End file.
